1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for providing vehicle parking information using a navigation satellite; and, more particularly, to a vehicle parking information providing system and method that helps a vehicle driver exactly figures out a location of a vacant parking space close to his own location by receiving information of the parking space by using a global positioning technology and easily parks his vehicle.
This work was supported by the IT R&D program for MIC/IITA [2007-S-301-01, “Development of Global Navigation Satellite System Ground Station and Search And Rescue Beacon Technologies”].
2. Description of Related Art
A Global Positioning System (GPS) is applied to a wide range of fields such as providing of present location information, automatic navigation and traffic control of an airplane, a ship, and a vehicle, preventing of oil tanker collision, precise surveying of civil engineering works, and cartography. A GPS receiver used in a wide range of fields has been developed and used in diverse forms from a portable type to a satellite-mounted type.
As a technology related to the GPS, a location-based service system using a GPS repeater which is called a first conventional technology will be described hereinafter.
The first conventional technology relates to a location-based service system using a GPS repeater for providing a location-based service anywhere with no regard to Line Of Sight (LOS) by installing the GPS repeater for each section inside subway.
The first conventional technology solves a problem that the location-based service cannot be provided in a place where there is no LOS for the conventional GPS satellite does not exist, e.g., an underground parking space, the inside of the subway, and the inside of a building. To be specific, the first conventional technology is to set up diverse specifications based on configuration and service regions of the GPS repeater for providing the location-based service in a region where the LOS is not secure and to provide a smooth location-based service to a user in the region where the LOS of the satellite does not exist.
As another technology related to GPS, a vehicle emergency report system using the GPS, which is called a second conventional technology, will be described hereinafter.
The second conventional technology is suggested to grasp a posture and damage of a vehicle by using GPS in an overturn accident of the vehicle or traffic accidents and to report emergency to a base station by using a car phone mounted on the vehicle.
The second conventional technology is suggested to prevent an accident from developing into more serious disaster, reduce a production cost for building an emergency report system, and improve convenience and productivity of workers by reducing a work time by detecting the posture and state of the vehicle by using the GPS receiver and reporting the emergency to the base station by using the car phone mounted on the vehicle when the overturn accident or the traffic accident is generated.
The emergency report system includes first, second and third GPS receivers, a MICOM, a message storage, and an accident notifying means. The first GPS receiver is installed to be fixed on a front of a vehicle body based on a center point of the vehicle body including latitude, longitude, and altitude. The second and third GPS receivers are installed to be fixed on left and right parts of the vehicle body based on the center point. The MICOM receives a signal on the posture and state of the vehicle detected by the first, second and third GPS receivers and determines an overturn or accident state of the vehicle. The accident notifying means notifies the overturn or accident state of the vehicle to the base station of the vehicle by control of the MICOM.
As described above, the GPS is used in diverse fields but a GPS related technology for solving a parking problem of the vehicle in a complicated downtown does not exist.
Therefore, a method for efficiently solving the parking problem of the vehicle in the complicated downtown is essentially required.